


Something There

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Quest for Erebor, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Simple short tacky fluffy song fic following Thorin and (Y/n) where the song Something There from Disney’s Beauty and the Beast is played out in Rivendell. (Changed one lyric due to Thorin not having paws) Dwalin is Mrs. Pots because why not.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Something There

At first Thorin was extremely against (y/n) joining the company. In his mind someone like her did not belong on such a dangerous journey. (y/n) was more than capable of taking care of herself on the journey or else Gandalf would not have asked her to join the quest. Thorin was especially cold towards (y/n) for weeks. It was not until the company encountered an orc pack and she killed an orc Thorin had not spotted, possibly saving his life that he began to warm up to her. He was still gruff and occasionally rude, not that he meant to be, he just did not know how to act around her. By the time he began to offer her any kindness though (y/n) had given up trying to befriend Thorin. The past few nights though he had sat by her at dinner and they had some pleasant conversations, (y/n) hoped that there may at least be a chance of an acquaintanceship between the two of them. 

Fleeing another pack of orcs the company had taken refuge in Rivendell. (y/n) found it to be the most beautiful place she had ever seen and very much wished to go explore the gardens and waterfalls. While Thorin could admit the realm held much beauty, he still did not trust the elves and especially did not like the idea of (y/n) wandering alone in their territory. He insisted that if she chose to explore Rivendell that he must go with her. Partially to protect her from any possible threats, even though (y/n) was more than capable of doing that on her own, and so that he could get to know her better and continue to apologise, without ever actually apologising, for his coldness at the beginning of the quest. 

Together they explored the many gardens for hours, late in the afternoon (y/n) spotted a couple of rabbits. Having noticed earlier that the animals here were far less skittish, she decided she’d try to pet them. She quietly gathered some plants for them to eat then easily approached them. One of the rabbits even hopped into her lap. Thorin thought in that moment that she was the most wonderful he had ever seen. In hopes of impressing (y/n) Thorin picked up the same plant that she had and attempted to approach one of the rabbits, but it quickly hopped away. Giggling at Thorin’s attempt she began to think:

There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Putting down the rabbit in her lap she walked over to help Thorin, putting out some food in front of his hands she was able to guide the smallest of the rabbits into his lap. She leaned down to pet the rabbit a bit before laying her hand on his and walking away to give him space, going over to the flowers she had seen behind the oak tree. During this Thorin could not help but think:

She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hand  
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Behind the oak tree, hidden from Thorin’s view (y/n) began to absentmindedly make two flower crowns while thinking:

New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

When she turned to look back at him Thorin was being overrun by all the rabbits surrounding making (y/n) laugh. Gliding towards him she plopped one to the flower crowns on his head. Thorin attempted to toss some of the flowers growing on the ground next to him at her, but the wind blew them back filling his hair with flowers and scaring off the rabbits. (y/n) nearly fell over laughing at the sight. 

Unbeknownst to Thorin and (y/n) they were being watched by Balin, Dwalin, and Gandalf, who had all seen the rising tension between the two for weeks, from one of the balconies.

“Well, who’d have thought?” said Balin perking up at the sight of the two covered in flowers down below

“Well, bless my soul” Dwalin sarcastically stated, coming closer to look. 

“Well, who’d have known?” Gandalf laughed.

“Well, who indeed?” laughed Dwalin 

“And who'd have guessed They'd come together on their own?” Balin said.

“It’s so peculiar,” added Dwalin.

“We’ll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before” They seemed to all say at once.

After hours exploring the gardens Thorin and (y/n) retired to one of the balconies that held a harp. There Thorin began to play a bit before discovering that (y/n) did not know how to play. Beconing (y/n) over he began to teach her, their hands brushing together over and over again, smiling at one another. 

Spying around the door Gandalf began, “You know perhaps there’s something there that wasn’t there before”

“What?” Ori questioned. The older dwarves just smirked at each other. 

Dwalin nearly repeating what Gandalf had said pointedly to Ori, “ There may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

“What’s there, Dwalin?” Ori, showing his naivety and youth questioned again. 

Dwalin shhed Ori, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Now leading Ori and the rest of the group away from (y/n) and Thorin

“I am well into my fifties!” Ori argued, prompting a boisterous laugh from the rest of the group. Balin then kindly explaining the situation.


End file.
